List of Witches
Our dear users may also wish to visit other characters for the people in this series that aren't Witches. List Of Witches This page contains a list of the witches featured in the series and in the universe. Australis # Nora Taylor # Robina Gibbes Baltland # Carla G. E. von Rosen (506th) Belgica # Isabelle du Monceau de Bergendal (506th A-Unit) # Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne (506th A-Unit) Britannia # Adolpha Malan # Cecilia Glinda Miles # Cunningham # Delia Jeram (508th) # Dolores Bader (11th - HMW) # Grizel J. Murphy # Harriet Steer # Jamie Watt # Lynette Bishop (501st) # Minnie Bishop (First Neuroi War) # Natalia F. Duke # Patricia Schade (504th) # Petra Dunford # Regina H. P. Carver # Rita A. Brabner # Virginia Robertson (Music Squadron) # Wilma Bishop (Isle of Wight Det.) Dacia # Constantia Cantacuzino (505th) Faraway Land # Elizabeth F. Beurling (507th) Fuso Empire # Akiyama # Anabuki Tomoko (Army - 507th) # Etou Toshiko (Army) # Fukuhara Katsumi (Army) # Hattori Shizuka (Navy) # Honda (Army) # Ikuta (Army) # Inagaki Mami (Army - 31st) # Inufusa Yuno (Army - 505th) # Itaya Shigeko (Navy) # Kana Kashiguchi (Navy) # Kanno Naoe (Navy - 502nd) # Karibuchi Hikari (Navy - 502nd) # Karibuchi Takami (Navy - 508th) # Kashida Isami (Army) # Katou Keiko (Army - 31st) # Katou Takeko (Army) # Kawaguchi Fumiyo (Army - 503rd) # Kitagou Fumika (Navy) # Kitano Furuko (Army - 31st) # Kadomaru Misa (Army - Isle of Wight Det.) # Komura Sadae (Navy - 508th) # Kondou Sachiko (Navy) # Kuroda Kunika (Army - 506th A-Unit) # Kuroe Ayaka (Army - 505th) # Kyoushi # Matsuda Shouko (Navy 508th) # Misumi Miya # Miyafuji Yoshika (Navy - 501st) # Mori Ranmaru (Sengoku period witch) # Morioka Hiroshi (Navy) # Nakajima Hayate (Army -504th) # Nakajima Kodaka (Army) # Nakajima Nishiki (Army - 504th) # Nakaoka Yuzu (Navy) # Nishizawa (Army) # Nishizawa Yoshiko (Navy) # Oobayashi Teruko (Army) # Ohta (Army) # Sakamoto Mio (Navy - 501st) # Sakomizu Haruka (Navy - 507th) # Sano Honoka (Army) # Sasauchi Satoko (Army) # Shibuya Inori (Music Squadron) # Shimohara Sadako (Navy - 502nd) # Shindou Mie (Navy - 508th) # Suwa Amaki (Army - 504th) # Suwa Goshiki (Army) # Suwa Masuzu (Army) # Takami Tadae (Army) # Takei Junko (Navy - 504th) # Tomoko (Army) # Wakamoto Tetsuko (Navy) # Yokokawa Kazumi (Navy) Gallia # Albertine Littolf # Amelie Planchard (Isle of Wight Det.) # Chris Keera # Edith M. la Meslée # Éléonore Giovanna Gassion (Music Squadron) # Françoise de Geoffre de Chabrignac # Gabi Gauthier # Georgette Lemare (502nd) # Jacqueline de Puybusque # Jeanne Accart # Louis Hoche # Perrine-H. Clostermann (501st) # Pierrette Le Gloan # Reine Fonck # Rosalie de La Poype (503rd) Greece # Vasilissa Vassiliades (505th) Hispania # Angela Salas Larrazabal (504th) # Iris Monfort (Andorra Det.) Karlsland # Adelheid # Adolfine Galland # Carla Bauer # Charlotte Lueder # Edytha Neumann (JG27) # Edytha Prinzessin zur Lippe-Weissenfeld # Edytha Roßmann (JG52 - 502nd) # Elfriede Schreiber # Erica Hartmann (JG52 - 501st) # Erica Rudorffer (JG54) # Franziska Gotz # Friederica Losigkeit # Friederike Porsche # G. Fiesen (first Neuroi war) # Gertrud Barkhorn (JG52 - 501st) # Gundula Rall (JG52 - 502nd) # Gunila Lands # Gunter sisters # Hanna Dortenmann # Hanna Philine (JG54) # Hanna-Ulrika Rudel # Hanna-Justina Marseille (JG52 - JG27- 31st) # Hanne Dammers (JG52) # Heidemarie W. Schnaufer # Heinrike Beer # Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein (506th A-Unit) # Heinrike von Bülow-Bothkamp # Helma Lennartz # Helmina Lent # Hrabak (JG54) # Huberta von Bonin (JG52 - 503rd) # Johanna Wiese (JG52) # Karla-Heinrike Langer # Maria Magdalene Dietrich (Music Squadron) # Maxi Immelmann (First Neuroi War) # Minna Dietlinde Wilcke (501st) # Oswalda Boelcke (First Neuroi War) # Ottilie Kittel (JG54 - 503rd) # Raisa Pöttgen (JG27 - 31st) # Renate Holter # Rike Sachsenberg # Rudolfine Müller # Theodora Weissenberger # Ursula Hartmann (507th) # Vallia Holter # W. Blume (first Neuroi war) # Waltrud Krupinski (JG52 - 502nd) # Wendelin Schröer (JG27) # Wera Mölders # Wolfhilda Tonne Liberion # Abigail (Army - Patton Girls) # Berta Welch (Army) # Carla J. Luksic (Army - 506th B-Unit) # Cecilia E. Harris (Navy - 508th) # Charlotte E. Yeager (Army - 501st) # Clarissa Anderson (Army) # Dominica S. Gentile (Army - 504th) # Dona Strait (Army) # Dorothy Baker (Navy - 508th) # Francie Gerard (Isle of Wight Det.) # Geena Preddy (Army - 506th B-Unit) # Jane T. Godfrey (Army - 504th) # Jane Thach (Navy - 508th) # Jamie Swett (Navy - 508th) # Jean Landers (Army) # Jennifer J. DeBlanc (Marine - 506th B-Unit) # Joanna Elizabeth Stafford (Navy - Music Squadron) # Katharine O'Hare (Navy - 507th) # Lee Andrea Archer # Marian E. Carl (Marine - 506th B-Unit) # Marilyn Savon (Army - Patton Girls) # Patricia (Army - Patton Girls) # Pamela W. McKennon (Army) # Wendy B. Bailey (Army) # Wright Sisters Moesia # Stoyana Stoyanov (505th) New Zeiland # Manaia Matawhaura Hato (Music Squadron) Orussia # Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin (Army - 502nd) # Alya V. Alelyuhin (505th) # Antonina D. Yakimenko # Aryona V. Shropov # Bronislava Safonov (Navy - 503rd) # Chkalov # Galina D. Kostylev (503rd) # Jina Bayevskaya # Leila A. Galchenko # Leila L. Shestakov # Lyudmila Andreyevna Ruslanova (Music Squadron) # Marisha Raskova (Army - 586rd) # Sanya V. Litvyak (Army - 501st) # Valeriya S. Grizodubova Ostmark # Alexandra Şerbănescu (503rd) # Eugenia Horbaczewski (Britannian 43rd Fighter Squadron) # Grete M. Gollob (505th) # Laura Toth (Isle of Wight Det.) # Stasha Skarski (Britannian 601st Fighter Squadron) # Vesna Mikovič # Waltraud Nowotny (JG54 - 503rd) # Wiktoria Urbanowicz (Britannian 303rd Fighter Squadron) Romagna # Adriana Visconti (506th A-Unit) # Aurora Sanson # Carla Ruspoli # De la Penne (Navy) # Enrica Tarantola # Federica N. Doglio (504th) # Fernandia Malvezzi (504th) # Francesca Lucchini (501st) # Giovanna Bonet # Giuseppina Cenni (507th) # Luciana Mazzei (504th) # Luisa Torchio # Martina Crespi (504th) # Sylvie Cariello (Music Squadron) # Teresa Martinoli # Una Drago Siamro # Kullamas Blengkam South Africa #Matilda Suomus # Aila Payvikki Linnamar (Music Squadron) # Aurora Edith Juutilainen (Army) # Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen (LLv24 - 501st) # Eini Antia Luukkanen (LLv24) # Elma Leivonen (507th) # Elna Kinnunen (LLv24) # Else Riihikallio (LLv24) # Erika Lyly # Hanna Hertta Wind (LLv24) # Laura Nissinen (LLv24) # Mika Ahonen # Nikka Edvardine Katajainen (LLv24 - 502nd) Venezia # Anna Ferrara (First Neuroi War) Strike Witches Birthdays Witch Units Joint Fighter Wings * 501st - "Strike Witches", Defense of Britannia and recovery of Gallia (Later Romagna and Venezia) * 502nd - "Brave Witches", Defense and recovery of Orussia and Karlsland * 503rd - "Typhoon Witches", Defense and recovery of Orussia and Karlsland * 504th - "Ardor Witches", General Defense (Romagna) * 505th - "Mirage Witches", General Defense * 506th - "Noble Witches", General Defense (Eastern Gallia) * 507th - "Silent Witches", General Defense (Suomus) * 508th - "Mighty Witches", General Defense (?); An Aircraft Carrier Task Force Joint Fighter Squadrons *11th - "Her Majesty's Witch", a.k.a. Glorious Witches; defense of Britannia, especially London *31st - "Storm Witches", Defense of Africa *42nd - "Shinigami", Defense of Fuso Other units *Music Squadron *Isle of Wight Detachment Group, Defense of Britannia *Suomus Air Force LLv24 (Lentolaivue 24, No. 24 Squadron), Defense of Suomus *Karlsland Air Force JG27, Defense of Africa *Karlsland Air Force JG3 *Karlsland Air Force JG52 *Karlsland Air Force JG54 "Grünherz" (Green Heart) *USAAF 352nd Fighter Group *USAAF 4th Fighter Group (Gentile/Godfrey served in the 4th Fighter Group "Debden Eagles" in WW2) Trivia New Zeiland (ニューゼーランド), not New Zealand (ニュージーランド). (The ゼ is best transliterated as "Ze", ジ than "Ji") 1 Category:World Witches Series:Comprehensive articles Category:World Witches Series:Good articles‎‎ Category:World Witches Series:Featured articles‎‎ Category:Terminology